


Cela n'a aucune d'importance

by Ambrena



Category: Vandread
Genre: Genderfuck, Getting Together, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Bart continuait malgré tout à aimer Buzam, malgré la découverte de l'épisode 25 ? Et si tout cela n'avait, au fond, aucune importance ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cela n'a aucune d'importance

**Author's Note:**

> [SPOILERS SAISON 2] A l'épisode 25, on apprend que Buzam A. Calessa., détentrice du poste de second du capitaine sur le vaisseau, est en vérité…un espion! Iel eur sauve la vie en permettant au vaisseau pirate de ne pas être réduit en cendres par les Tarakiens, et s'enfuit ensuite, avant finalement les aider sur Tarak, de revenir et d'être «pardonné.e».
> 
> Ma fanfic' se focalise sur un point qui a été plus ou moins mis de côté par l'intrigue, à savoir la relation entre Buzam et Bart, pilote, l'un des prisonniers tarakiens qui était tombé amoureux d'iel. L'anime ne fait que décrire l'étonnement de Bart en apprenant la surprenante nouvelle, et aussi sa brusque compréhension du comportement de Buzam qui l'évitait.
> 
> C'est là le point de départ de ma fic'. Et si Bart continuait malgré tout à aimer Buzam? Et si tout cela n'avait, au fond, aucune importance?
> 
> "Vandread" appartient à Takeshi Mori.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le second les avait tous sauvés, le second les avait tous trahis, le second les avaient aidé de nouveau et était revenu.  
Et depuis le début, Bart s'était donc trompé sur toute la ligne.  
«Buzam appela le pilote par le vidéo-transmetteur.  
-Oui?», répondit-elle (non, il, décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais). Il avait prononcé cette réponse sans même se tourner vers l'écran, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard à travers la petite fenêtre qui venait de s'afficher.  
Buzam venait tout juste de revenir à bord, après s'être battu à leur côté sur Tarak. Et l'avait fait malgré sa propre mise aux fers, sur le vaisseau, lorsque tous avaient appris que c'était en réalité un espion. De sexe masculin, de surcroît.  
Pour tous, cela avait été un choc. Pour Bart, en particulier. Qui aurait pu soupçonner un homme derrière ces longs cheveux argentés, ces atours orientaux, cette poitrine, ces magnifiques yeux en amande?  
Et Buzam n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que cela faisait longtemps que Bart était amoureux de la femme qu'il semblait être. D'où son attitude indifférente, son rejet permanent du pilote. Il s'était interdit d'éprouver des sentiments. Nul ne devait percer son secret. Nul ne devait savoir…  
Mais désormais, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer, ce n'était plus un secret.  
Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva de l'ordinateur, couverte par quelques grésillements.  
«Tu sais, cela n'a aucune importance.», déclara-t-il avec une certaine gêne. «Le fait que…Je veux dire, que tu sois…  
-…un homme.», acheva lentement le second. Il haussa un sourcil. S'il s'était attendu à ça!  
«Et où veut-tu en venir, au juste?», demanda-t-il assez perplexe. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?  
-Cela signifie, reprit Bart, la respiration haletante, que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changés.» Il inspira profondément et déclara: «Je t'aime, Buzam, ou Tenmei, enfin peu importe ton nom.»Il se tut subitement et rougit.  
Buzam planta ses yeux de jade dans les siens et eut un petit sourire.  
«Oh.», commenta-t-il simplement. «D'accord.»  
Oui, Bart avait raison. Cela n'avait aucune importance, au fond.  
Et il n'avait plus besoin de sa carapace d'indifférence froide, désormais.


End file.
